justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Sweet Sensation
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = April 30, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 115 |dura = 3:19 |nowc = SweetSensation |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnajnnahdRE/ |perf = Anthony Despras (P1)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg Céline Baron (P2)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg Julien Durand (P3)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg Constantinos Papamethodiou (P4)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg |title = }}Flo Rida tarafından "Sweet Sensation" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Danscıların Görünüşü P1 P1 bir erkek bilim adamıdır. Üstünde pembe bir tutam, turuncu ve koyu mor renkleriyle sarı bir ceket, yeşil-mavimsi bir T-shirt, sol kolunda açık mavi biyonik eldiven, turuncu vurgularla birlikte çivili pantolon ve eşleşen bot ayakkabı. P2 P2 pembe deri ile dişi bir uzaylı. Her iki tarafında iki yüzgeçli büyük bir baş, sarı yakalı, kobalt mavisi pelerin, kobalt mavisi ile açık mavi renkli bir parça kostümü, ışıltılı vurgular, dört sarı omuz yastığı (iki omuzunda ve iki kalçada), sarı bilezikler, üstte sarı bir daire ile açık mavi uyluk uzunlukta çorap ve sarı vurguları olan indigo topuklar. P3 P3, indigo kavşaklarına sahip kırmızı bir dinozor robotudur. Ortada pembe bir şeritle yeşil bir Mohawk, sarı bir çerçeveli açık mavi güneş gözlüğü, vücudunda birkaç açık mavi düğme, indigo vurguları ve sarı düğmeli açık mavi yelek, asılı zincirlerle altın bir kemer, kırmızı ve Sağ bacağı üzerinde siyah kareli desen ve üstte iki sarı daire ile indigo çizmeleri. P4 P4 açık mavi tenli ve amfibi şekilli ellerle erkek bir uzaylı. Arkasında iki çizgili büyük bir baş, koyu kırmızı bir çerçeveli güneş gözlüğü, bir kolye, pembe renklerle çivili bir ceket, sarı V şeklinde çizgili kırmızı bir tişört, sol bilekinde iki altın bilezik, indigo yanlarında iki adet nane yeşili çizgili parlak pantolonlar ve indigo bağcıkları ile koyu kırmızı ayakkabılar, alt kısımda beyaz bir şerit ve üzerlerinde güneş gözlüğü çerçevesiyle aynı şekilde. Sweetsensation_coach_1.png|P1 Sweetsensation_coach_2.png|P2 Sweetsensation_coach_3.png|P3 Sweetsensation_coach_4.png|P4 Arka Plan Bu rutinin arka planı uzayda gider. Gold Moves Her ikisi de aynı olan bu rutinde her antrenör için 2 Gold Moves vardır: Her ikisi de Gold Moves: Bu, aşağıdaki sırayla çalışan bir Gold Moves'dur: * P1: Ellerini aşağı indir. * P4: Sol elini başının üstüne koy ve sağ elini kaldır. * P2: Sağ bacağınızı ayırın ve sağ elinizi havaya kaldırın. * P3: Sol bacağınızın üzerinde durun ve ellerinizi havaya kaldırırken mohawkunuz üzerinde tutun. Sweetsensation gm 1 p1 p4.png|Both Gold Moves (P1 ve P4) Sweetsensation gm 1 p2 p3.png|Both Gold Moves (P2 ve P3) Sweetsensation gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Trios and Quartets *Anyone Can Dance *School Is Out! *15-Minute Workout *Crazy Costumes * *Masquerade Parade *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Trivia * Köprünün korosu ve bir kısmı oyun içi kaplıdır. ** Bu, '' Sweet Sensation '' ı bir parçanın kaplandığı üçüncü şarkıyı söyler ve '' Good Feeling '' ve '' Hey Mama '' den sonra ' 'Hey Mama' 'daha sonra serbest bırakıldıktan sonra değiştirildi. * Gamescom'da "Bana geri dönüyorlar" satırı büyük harfle yazılmıyor. * Köprü ve son koro arasında, P1 ve P2’lerin renklerinin değiştirildiği bir piktogram vardır. * Bu rutinin arkaplanı '' Work Work '' için ABD önizleme kük resminde görünür. * Promosyonel bir görüntüde, P3 açık mavi renk yerine sarı bir çerçeveyle görülebilir. Galeri Game Files Sweetsensation_cover_generic.png|''Sweet Sensation'' Sweetsensation_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach sweetsensation cover albumbkg.png| album background Sweetsensation_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sweetsensation cover 1024.png| cover SweetSensation_BC.jpg| cover Sweetsensation p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Sweetsensation p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Sweetsensation p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar Sweetsensation p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar Sweetsensation_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_sweetsensation001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_sweetsensation001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_sweetsensation002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_sweetsensation002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_sweetsensation004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_sweetsensation004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) sweetsensation picto error.png|Pictogram error In-Game Screenshots Sweetsensation jd2019 menu.jpeg|''Sweet Sensation'' in the menu (8th-gen) Sweetsensation jd2019 load.jpeg| loading screen (8th-gen) Sweetsensation jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) sweetsensation jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu sweetsensation jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen sweetsensation jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images sweetsensation teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmoFaArhdgu/ Sweetsensation instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 Sweetsensation twitter teaser.gif|Twitter teaser Just-Dance-2019-212438.jpg|Promotional gameplay bumbumtamtam sweetsensation jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Bum Bum Tam Tam) Behind the Scenes sweetsensation conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1http://www.maudleclancher.com/worksweetsensation.html sweetsensation conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 sweetsensation conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 sweetsensation conceptart 4.jpg|Concept art 4 sweetsensation conceptart 5.jpg|Concept art 5 Sweetsensation rehearsals.jpg|Rehearsals Sweetsensation p4 bts.png|Behind the Scenes (P4) Sweetsensation bts.png|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements sweetsensation p3 beta outline.png|Beta outline color (yellow instead of light blue) Others Sweetsensation thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sweetsensation thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Alien Lady.jpg|P2 costume during E3 presentation Videos Official Music Video Flo Rida - Sweet Sensation (Official Video) Sweet Sensation (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sweet Sensation - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sweet Sensation - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida - Just Dance 2019 Sweet Sensation - Just Dance Now Sweet Sensation - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Sweet Sensation - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Nagivation en:Sweet Sensation es:Sweet Sensation Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Flo Rida Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Anthony Despras Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Constantinos Papamethodiou Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları